warriors_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerstar
Tigerstar Tigerstar is a brown and black tabby tom with a pale muzzle, chest and underbelly and amber eyes. His ear is cut into a deep 'V' shape and his pelt is criss-crossed with scars. Appearances Super Editions Tigerstar was born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar of ThunderClan in Bluestar's Prophecy. When Tigerstar was too young to remember, his siblings had all died and his father decided to leave on his last life to pursue the pampered life of a kittypet. Tigerstar's mother also died when he was young, perhaps not even apprentice age. As an apprentice, he was trained by Thistleclaw, a bloodthirsty cat with ambitions to rule the Clans. Part of Scourge's grudge towards Tigerstar was because Tigerstar attacked Scourge as a kit named Tiny and gave him a few wounds to think about. If Bluestar, then Bluefur, had not stopped him, Scourge would have died at the claws of Tigerpaw. Later, Tigerpaw received his warrior name, Tigerclaw, and became one of the most feared and renowned warriors for all the Clans and beyond. The Original Series Tigerclaw makes his first appearance in Into the Wild as a fierce warrior with a keen sense of battle. After the battle against RiverClan for sunningrocks, he took Firepaw as his apprentice for a short while in addition to training Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw, for some reason, has never liked Firepaw, and that was emphasized when Firepaw found out from Ravenpaw that Tigerclaw had killed the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail. Tigerclaw had planned many things for ThunderClan in order to become leader, starting with killing the deputy and taking the position himself. However, it was not until Lionheart had died that Tigerclaw took the throne. However, this did not satisfy him. He lead a band of rogues into the ThunderClan camp and attempted to kill Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader. If it had not been for Fireheart, Tigerclaw would have been succesful. Tigerclaw was exiled from ThunderClan on account of treason at the end of Forest of Secrets. He didn't reappear in the series unti the beginning of A Dangerous Path, when he mysteriously reappears as the leader of ShadowClan after Nightstar's death. He doesn't try anything evil for a long time until Fireheart discovers his plot to lure dogs into the Clan territory to kill the ThunderClan cats. However, Fireheart's brains are no match for Tigerstar's brawn and he discovers Tigerstar's vile plot, coming up with plan to lead the dogs over the edge of the gorge. Tigerstar nearly killed Bluestar when the lead dog dragged her off of the cliff in A Dangerous Path, but Fireheart jumped in to save her. She died on the banks of the river and Tigerstar fled. Later, in The Darkest Hour, Tigerstar lead Scourge and his Clan, BloodClan, into the forest to defeat the Clans, where he was met with his ultimely demise by losing all nine lives at the claws of Scourge. The New Prophecy Tigerstar makes his first appearance in Midnight as Bramblestar, then Bramblepaw, is lured into the Dark Forest with promises of unmeasurable strength in his training. Tigerstar, hoping to use his sons to fulfill his life long ambition of ruling the forest, takes Bramblestar and his half-brother, Hawkfrost, into the Dark Forest to train for the uprising. however, Bramblestar learns of his plans and foils them, killing Hawkfrost in the process. However, Tigerstar is not yet finished. The Power of Three Returning in Fading Echoes to Lionpaw, son of Leafpool and Crowfeather, Tigerstar continues to train new recruits in the Dark Forest in preparation for this uprising. Tigerstar teached Lionblaze many dealy moves and uses him to get close to his Clanmates and hopefully drag the majority of the Clans into it. However, like his supposed father Bramblestar, Lionblaze figures out the plan and stops going to the Dark Forest, severely wounding Tigerstar and stopping the bloodthirsty warrior for the time being. But that's not all, not even close. Omen of the Stars Tigerstar returns yet again in The Fourth Apprentice to Ivypool, then Ivypaw, tricking her into training in the Dark Forest. However, Tigerstar's army is growing. He recruits cats from all the Clans, turning some of them against their Clanmates, and then attacked the Clans, trying to take them over. Using Dark Forest cats come back from the dead and cats turned against their Clans, he attacked the Clans and quickly proved to be overpowering. He would have succeded if cats from the ancient Clans as well as from StarClan had not come down to help them. Tigerstar faced a bitter defeat to his Dark Forest Clan, but didin't flee before trying to accomplish his greatest goal; to kill Firestar. However, his plan failed yet again, and Firestar finally had the battle with Tigerstar that he knew would happen. Tigerstar was killed yet again by his bitter enemy. Extended Family '''Grandmothers: '''Swiftbreeze, Sweetbriar '''Grandfather: '''Adderfang '''Uncle: '''Patchpelt '''Cousin: '''Graystripe '''Granddaughter: '''Dawnpelt '''Grandsons: '''Flametail, Tigerheart '''Great-Nephews: '''Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Bumblestripe, Stormfur '''Great-Neice: '''Hollyleaf, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Feathertail '''Great-Great-Nephew: '''Pine '''Great-Great-Neice: '''Lark Trivia Tigerstar killed Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy, in order to become Clan leader. Tigerstar had two mates and four kits, two from each she-cat. Tigerstar's son, Hawkfrost, and Great-Nephew, Lionblaze, both trained with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest. Tigerstar attempted to kill Firestar twice throughout all the books. Tigerstar led a pack of dogs into the ThunderClan camp to kill Bluestar, Tigerstar led a band of rogues into the ThunderClan camp to kill Bluestar.